Commit this moment to memory for me
by random-k
Summary: "I want you to commit this moment to memory for me-this... Howling, brutish slog through the dark. The is who we are. " "I know you can hear me. You Have stolen my life's work, and with it- my only daughter. But Rapture is a house of monsters. The surface will not have us. Tonight we shall be buried as a family. Side by side." Some endings that didn't work with For Every Choice
1. And how did you use it?

**And how did you use it?**

* * *

 _I own nothing but my own Ideas_

* * *

 _"In restoring your will, Eleanor was asking you how to behave...And how did you use it? To prey upon the innocent. Now look at her. You have fathered a killer."_

* * *

 _"You may not have wanted me father, but you defined me. You chose to survive, no matter the cost, and I will not let those instincts go to waste. The rapture dream is over, and in wakening I am reborn."_

* * *

You watch as your Eleanor swims below her mother, grabs her by the ankle, and drags her down. She holds on to her leg, until Sophia runs out of breath, and drops to the floor, Hand around her throat, arm outstretched for air, she drifts down in defeat.

You know you wouldn't have done differently, and perhaps that is why this is upsetting to you. You wouldn't have done differently, but she would have. At least before Sophia suffocated her. Is that the origin of the change, or is she living up to the lessons she learned from you.

Is there a difference at this point?

She will, be safe from Sophia forever now.

The pressure of the water sends you out for a time, and when you regain consciousness, the sky is grey, and your Eleanor stands over you.

It bothers you, for some reason.  
Her first sight of the surface should have been of the sun.

Your Eleanor is conflicted.

 _"You made a monster out of me father. You left me in doubt. Didn't you want me to be like you? I knew I could save you; but if you felt regret, if you wanted me to chose for myself I would have to let you go, to let you die. "_

You hear your Eleanor's pain, see her waiting for you to stop her, to give her a sign that she shouldn't do this. But you won't. You can't. You need your Eleanor, and she needs you, and where you end and your Eleanor begins is not something you can see anymore. You are selfish, too selfish to try to see it, when she needs to. You can protect your Eleanor from everything, you find, but yourself. What is a little sister without her big Daddy?

You should regret this, Your Eleanor regrets this, and you do, but not enough to prevent it. You would do anything for your Eleanor's safety, and she is aware of that. She understood. Your Eleanor would survive, no matter the cost, and this was the law of nature that has nurtured your survival in Rapture.

Clearly your Eleanor comes to a similar conclusion. Your Eleanor lowers her ADAM extractor, as you do nothing about it.

This is perfectly natural,

Your last gift.

As you and your Eleanor begin to pay attention to the world again, It begins to rain. The water is choppy, and together you test the ADAM running through her body, before investigating it. Anything could come from below, but you and your Eleanor will be ready to face it.

 _"You will always be with me father"_ your Eleanor assures you." _When I need you, you'll be there; whispering over my shoulder._ " She insists as you walk to the water.

Together you watch the water, waiting for whatever is coming up to you from the depths. But it is only corpses, bobbing on the waves now.

They will sink soon enough.

Rapture may have bound the two of you together, but here your Eleanor has made the two of you one. Once Your Eleanor had told you she would change, be like you.

Your Eleanor has succeeded in that beyond anything you had ever dreamed

 _"There is no name for what I am."_  
Your Eleanor declares, looking over the sea of bobbing corpses _. "But the world is about to change.  
_  
Together, you look out to the lighthouse, that started this all. To the world that you will change together.

* * *

 _"And with your help, they will never see me coming."_


	2. With each decision

**With each decision**

* * *

 _"Free will Delta-Eleanor's Gift to you , and with each decision, you twisted her into your own image."  
_

* * *

 _"You made a monster out of me father. You left me in doubt. Didn't you want me to be like you? I knew I could save you; but if you felt regret, if you wanted me to chose for myself I would have to let you go, to let you die. "_

* * *

Even as I tell him this, I have my doubts. Father has changed since coming back from the dead. I have also changed coming back from the dead.  
Neither of us have bloodless hands anymore.

Father has always valued my safety more than my happiness. Oh, he tried sometimes, but he wanted to save me, more then he wanted (needed?) me happy. It makes sense in Rapture.

But will the surface, be anything like Rapture? The adults came from there, after all. They made Rapture to leave the surface. To create a utopia.

Living in the crumbling remains of a Utopia, I've had to wonder sometimes, if Rapture is the utopia, what is the above world really like?"

I wonder if I'm wrong, and if I will still need ADAM on the surface. To know how to fight. Will I regret it? Will I regret not taking this opportunity to have my Father's ADAM with me someday?

Can I ever leave him behind? I wonder, lowering my ADAM extractor towards him.

He knocks the extractor away for him, and rather than feeling graceful he chose to try to follow what I had asked for, I feel betrayed.

He was leaving me I had brought him back. After I had killed Mother, left her on the floor, dead. Was it revenge, or practical protection. Was it for him? Once she had suffocated me when I lay sleeping. In return for that lesson, I had held her down and away from the air, until she had expired from lack of it. Her corpse lay on the floor, where I had discarded it.

Had I really asked him to leave me, to go die for my sake, at his first look at the grey sky above us.

How could I leave him. I'm still a little sister.

I still need my Father.

 _"The Rapture Dream is over, and in wakening I am alone. Mother I left behind, and you chose to die, rather than have me follow you. "  
_  
I drop my extractor and grab his hand, pulling him to the water's edge. Ten years ago, I might have pulled him like this to get the next angel.

There is no sun today. Soon I will lose my last tie to Rapture, family, my life. Nothing to hold me back, yet also, nothing to keep me from floating up above the ocean into the sky. It's lonely.

But I am strong. Father has given me everything I have asked for, in the end, and I have not thanked him yet.

 _"You gave me the greatest gift of all. Something I have never had. My freedom."  
_  
At that, his helmet turned to look up at me.

 _"There is no name for what I am, but the world is about to change. I thought we would seize it together. "_

My wishes came true, and the price was far steeper than I had ever imagined. I lost everyone. I now have nothing to lose now, and everything to gain. The idea of seizing the world together with Father, was still not an unappealing one. We wouldn't be alone. But I made a wish, he made a choice, and I will not take anything back. We have decided on this.

Even if it was the hardest thing I had ever done.

 _"Yet as I sat there with you, I wondered If even I could be redeemed."_

Once I watched him shoot himself in the head in front of me, on Mothers orders. I remember struggling, crying out " _NO!"_

Yet, I watched him die again, and I did nothing to try to stop it.

I still felt it.

 _"Your sacrifice gave me hope."_

* * *

 _"But father wherever you are... I miss you."_


	3. You granted Eleanor the will to choose

**You granted Eleanor the will to choose  
**

* * *

" _You granted Eleanor the will to choose. And now, like a plague, she spreads it to those innocents. To be self aware is a curse, Delta... You are damning them."_

* * *

 _"The rapture dream is over, but in wakening I am reborn. The world is not ready for me, but here I am. It would be so easy to misjudge them. You are my conscious Father, and I need you to guide me."_

* * *

 _"C'mon you goddamned monster! Do what you always do!"_

Your Eleanor tells you , that you have taught her about justice . But you wonder, were you teaching her justice, or were you simply following everyone's expectations of you? Grace had expected you to kill her, and you had made her right about your nature.

 _" I forgave Grace for that. And you murdered her... Ratifying her bigotry."  
_  
 _"In Rapture A bleeding heart tends to bring in the sharks."_

Was that Justice?

" _Now-now-now c'mon pal, the trains ready, just... Just let me live!"_

Sophia had opened the security booth to Stanly for you. You had killed him while he lay, cowering on the floor.

 _"He is responsible for what you have become. "_

"One night it flooded, killing all her guests."

Was it vengeance?

 _"I ask that you grant me peace."_

"I will go outside...I will live outside."

Gil Alxeander had asked to die, in his audio diaries. Alex the Great had asked to live. And still you killed him.

 _"Your entire journey here is based on your refusal to do the same"_

Was it simply Practical?

 _"As I recall, he was involved in the big Daddy project from the beginning."_

What kind of lessons had your Eleanor learned by watching you?

 _"You may have your revenge."_

Your Eleanor has killed her mother, as she swam for air. As she struggled to survive. Like her father before her. You don't feel guilt for Sophia's death, but you wonder... If her mother was right about you.

You fought for her. And now she fights for you. What message have you left, in the trail of bodies that mark your path through Rapture? What worth is a splicer? What worth was a human? What does it say about the two of you that little sisters were worth more than anyone?

Is this protective?

You can't reflect upon it further. You are at the surface now, with your Eleanor looking down upon you.

Your Eleanor crosses your arms, before extracting your ADAM. It is not a courtesy you have seen extended to many dead bodies. The transition is soft.

You and your Eleanor look at the sun, the sisters, and the lighthouse that marks Rapture. You won't be going down that way again.

 _"You will always be with me father, your memories, your drives."  
_  
Your Eleanor feels hopeful. Happy.

And maybe you have not taught her justice, maybe you have made her a bit of a monster, twisted her in your image, but it might be worth it for this. For your Eleanor to have a chance at freedom.  
 _  
"And when I need you, you will be on my shoulder, whispering."_

No… Together you will leave Rapture forever.

* * *

 _"If utopia is not a place, but a people, then we must choose carefully; for the world is about to change- and in our story, Rapture was just the beginning."_


End file.
